


Wet Kiss

by letmehearusayfly



Series: Kisses Don't Lie [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but is a jackbum kiss in the rain haha, just the usual kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and JB had a date in a raining day and they had the worst (well at least that's what JB said to Jackson) idea. Get out of the coffee shop while raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so my first fic in ao3, hope you guys like and i'm not a native english speaker, please bear with me :).

They are running, surrounded by the sound of their shoes hitting the puddles on the ground, cars passing by and their laughter filling up the cold rain.Jackson keeps pulling JB by his hand,their tousled hair and their clothes wet, but the warm laughter and their pressed hands keeping them warm. 

They had decided to go on a date on their day off (one of the few that they have) and spend the cold day drinking hot chocolate, holding hands under the table and being as subtle as they can. The korean boy laughing at his boyfriends jokes with heart eyes and the other adoring how he can make his lover smile. And now, after they decided to get out of the coffee shop and step into the harsh weather with their bodies shivering from cold, anyone could think they are crazy, but they are happy just to being able to show affection without anyone paying attention to them escaping in the rain. 

Jackson pulls JB until they stop at a dead end, they look up, seeing the rain falling above their heads. Jackson sees JB laughing and smiles, he had missed this smile, he missed everything about him.

JB knows that Jackson is staring at him and he turns to look at his boyfriend, giving a questioning look and Jackson replies with a sweet smile, whispering how much he missed him and laughing at the other’s response, who looks away. Jaebum pulls Jackson close to him,resting his arms on Jackson's waist, he takes the Chinese boy’s wet hair off his forehead and pecks it. He gives tiny pecks to everything-forehead, cheeks, nose, ears, neck and lips, only stopping to admire his boyfriend’s giggles.

They lock eyes and shiver, not only because of the rain but also their silent wish to have more moments like this, having their bodies close and being able to be themselves outside their dorm. Jackson puts his hands on JB’s neck and because of their height difference, not that Jackson would ever admit to that, Jaebum lowers his head and closes the distance pressing his lips to Jackson’s, feeling the smooth lips, the rain and Jackson’s own, personal, taste. His chest tightens with the thought of how his body and mind, his whole being misses him every time and every minute, how his body reacts and loves him, and well, he never gets accustomed to it.

Jackson opens his mouth and feels JB’s tongue meeting his and he lets off a quiet gasp, their kiss sweet and slow but warming and inviting in the damp weather, Jackson pulling JB’s bottom lip between his teeth and heating their kiss into something hotter and faster, they can feel the rain wetting their body and lips.

Jackson moves his hand to JB's chest, pulling him lower by his shirt, trying to get even closer if is that possible, and Jaebum brings his hand up from Jackson’s waist to cup his cheeks, they've been kissing non-stop and are out of breath, although never wishing for the moment to end, they can die like this and it would be fine, they would be fine. When they finally stop, pressing their foreheads together and breathing each other’s air, they laugh and start to head home.

Next day both wake up with a cold and when everyone asks, how, they just chuckle affectionately at each other and love how they are able to spend one more day together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it haha. I would like to thank my bae, viva-la-fanatic-domains.tumblr.com,thanks for the help, you are my personal editor now haha love ya ^^ . And thanks for my partner in crime o7ivia.tumblr.com, thanks Olivia for everything and for encouraging me in writing this in the first place, wo ai ni <3.
> 
> Let me know what you think about my writing "skills" haha ;*.


End file.
